leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teamfight Tactics
* |platform = Microsoft Windows, macOS, Android, iOS |genre = Auto Battler |modes = Multiplayer |media = Download - Included with League of Legends on macOS and Microsoft Windows; from the and on Android and iOS respectively. |input = Keyboard, Mouse, Touchscreen |version = Patch}} |requirements-min = * 3 GHz processorMinimum and Recommended System Requirements * SSE2 processor or higher (SSE1 processors not supported) * 1 GB RAM (Windows 7 and newer users will want 2 GB of RAM) * 12 GB available hard disk space * Shader version 2.0b capable video card * Support for DirectX v9.0c or better * Windows: 7, 8, or 10 |requirements = * 3 GHz processor * 2 GB of RAM (Windows 7 and newer users should use 4 GB of RAM or more.) * 16 GB available hard disk space * Nvidia GeForce 8800/AMD Radeon HD 5670 or equivalent video card (Dedicated GPU with 512MB+ Video Memory(VRAM)) * Support for DirectX v9.0c or better. * Windows: 7, 8.1, or 10 * The latest update to .NET Framework from Microsoft * The latest version of Adobe Air is required to connect to PVP.net. Adobe Air is included with all League of Legends setup files, but can also be downloaded from Adobe's website. }} Teamfight Tactics (or TFT) is an autobattler by Riot Games. On PC, it is currently only playable through the League of Legends client, with a standalone application coming soon for mobile. It was first presented on June 10, 2019, available on PBE on June 18, 2019, and available across live servers on June 25-28, 2019. TFT is an 8-player free-for-all drafting tactics game in which the player recruits powerful champions, deploys them, and battles to become the last player standing. There are three types of rounds in the game: Carousel, PvE battles against monsters, and PvP rounds against teams fielded by other players. Champions are recruited from the Carousel and the store, while items are obtained through the Carousel and PvE rounds. __FORCETOC__ Description Assemble an army of your favorite champions in Teamfight Tactics, the PVP strategy autobattler from the makers of League of Legends. In Teamfight Tactics, you’ll draft, deploy, and upgrade from a revolving roster of League of Legends champions in a round-based battle for survival. Devastate with demons, bruise with brawlers, or transform the battle with shapeshifters—the strategy is all up to you. ;BATTLE IT OUT Outplay and outlast your opponents by building an elite squad of League of Legends champions ready to fight on your behalf. Random drafts and in-game events ensure no two matches ever play out exactly the same. ;PICK UP AND GO Cross-platform support means you can play with your friends (and crush your enemies) across PC, Mac, and mobile. ;RANK UP Full competitive support and matchmaking. From Iron to Challenger, climb or fall on the ladder based on your final standing in every game. ;COMPETE FROM DAY ONE Everything you need to succeed is unlocked from the start—full stop. ;STRATEGIZE AND EVOLVE Continuous free game updates and content drops ensure a fresh, ever-shifting meta and infinite strategic depth. ;STYLE ON ‘EM Express yourself with your Little Legend by dancing, emoting, and generally showing off. Earn new Little Legends by playing TFT or purchasing them in the TFT store. Tutorial ;Recruit * Choose a champion from the store and recruit them with gold. Then, drag them from the bench to the battlefield to deploy them. * Combine three of the same champion to create a stronger, two-star version of that champion. ;Deploy * Champions have traits and earn bonuses when deployed with other champions that share those traits. * Positioning matters! Experiment with different layouts to find the best results. ;Battle * Each round, your team teleports to an enemy's arena (or vice-versa). Champions fight automatically, and if your team is defeated, your Little Legend takes damage. * When your Little Legend's health reaches 0, you're out of the game. Client Teamfight Tactics is a gamemode with normal and ranked queues. It has both a lobby for pre-game customization, and a main tab for rewards tracking. Normal Games Ranked Games * Ranked uses a similar league system as in , but without promotion series. ** As soon as a player reaches 100 LP, they will promote and carry over any extra LP with them. * Players can queue together in parties up to 3 players. * Players win or lose LP for each person they place higher/lower than, based on their (and the other person's) skill. * Players gain significantly more LP when they finish a game in first place, since they have won against seven other players. Players typically gain LP if they finish 4th or higher, and lose LP if they finish 5th or lower, but spots in the middle only cause fairly small changes in LP most games. * Players only demote if they lose a game while at 0 LP. * Players gain more LP per game when things go really well, and lose more LP per game when things go really poorly. * Grandmaster and Challenger players who are demoted go directly to Diamond 1. Gameplay Little Legend , the default Little Legend]] The Little Legend is the player-character for games of Teamfight Tactics. Players can control their Little Legend using , although this has little gameplay function other than moving to collect item box and pick a champion from the Carousel. Your Little Legend is fully customizable in the pre-game lobby. Controls * Click and drag champions between spots on the battlefield, or between your battlefield and bench. * Click and drag items to give them to champions. * Left-click on champions to purchase them from the store. * Click and drag champions back to the store to sell them. * Click on the minimap or scoreboard to view other players' arenas. * Right-click to move your Little Legend to the clicked location. * Right-click to inspect champions and learn more about them. * W''' - Press while hovering over a champion. This deploys that champion from your bench to the battlefield, or recalls it from the battlefield to your bench. * '''E - Press while hovering over a champion to sell the champion * 1, 2, and 3 - Press to cycle through each player's arena. "1" goes to the previous arena, "3" goes to the next, and "2" goes to your Little Legend's current arena. * Space - Snap the camera back to your Little Legend. * Emoting functions are available. Arena This section is for user interface. For gameplay information and cosmetics, please visit Arena (Teamfight Tactics). # Little Legend #* Your Little Legend is present at all times. # Your Battlefield Side #* Where the fighting happens. Allocated battlefield is hexagonal board with size 4 x 7, situated on the southern half. #* If your unit cap is not reached, the leftmost champion(s) on your Bench is automatically placed near the center of the Battlefield. #* If your Bench limit is reached and you enter the carousel, the champion you picked is placed on the bottom row, on the furthest left available space. # Bench #* Champions bought from the Store are placed here. #* Up to 9 champions are inventoried until you move them onto the battlefield. # Store #* You'll see a random selection of champions, including duplicates, from a shared pool in the store. Duplicate champions combine to create stronger versions of that champion. #* Possession of three duplicates will upgrade into one high-level champion (Bench & Battlefield). #** If there is no room on the bench but there is enough of a champion in the store to upgrade an owned one, then when the player tries to purchase one of them, enough will be bought to upgrade the unit and use no extra space. #* Lock/unlock the store: You can lock your store so that it won't automatically refresh at the start of the round. This is useful if there's something you want but can't afford in a given moment. #* Refresh ( ): Pay a little gold to refresh the champions in the store. This happens for free at the start of each round, but sometimes you'll want to see more options. #* Buy XP ( ): Pay gold to gain . The higher your level, the more (powerful and expensive) champions you can pick from. # Trait Tracker #* Track the origin and class bonuses that your champions qualify for. Displays up to 10 origin and class. On other player arena, it shows that player trait bonuses instead. # Item Inventory #* Items go here until they're equipped to champions (drag and drop to equip). When you sell a champion with items equipped, the items return here. #* You can have up to 10 items. #* You can hover items together to see the combination. # Gold Generators #* Gold generators appear based on how much gold you already have. Each generator is worth one interest gold at the start of your next turn. # Scoreboard #* Tab 1 shows all players' health in the game. Click on players to view their arena. #* Tab 2 shows realtime damage output from your champions in the current round. # Stage Tracker #* Show the current game element. #* Show and records rounds of the current stage. It indicates rounds you won in blue, lost in red, current in yellow. Rounds that is not yet to play are gray out. #* Tells you which battle phase you're currently in and how much time is left. # Opponent's Side #* When facing another player's team, you'll also see their bench, item inventory, and gold generators. And of course, you'll encounter their Little Legend. Gold You accrue gold over the game that you can spend on experience, champions and re-rolling your champion pool. Choosing when to spend your gold is one of the pillars of mastery for Teamfight Tactics. Gold can also drop like items, requiring the Little Legend to retrieve them. * Income: ** Passive Income - Gain at the beginning of each planning phase. *** This is reduced to at the beginning of rounds 2 / 3 / 4. ** 10% Interest - Gain an additional for every already held (calculated before passive income; up to per turn). ** Win Streak *** Gain an additional when at 2 - 3 wins in a row. *** Gain an additional when at 4 - 6 wins in a row. *** Gain an additional when at 7+ wins in a row. ** Loss Streak *** Gain an additional when at 2 - 3 losses in a row. *** Gain an additional when at 4 - 6 losses in a row. *** Gain an additional when at 7+ losses in a row. ** After winning a PvP round, gain . Experience and Levels * Each summoner is capped at a certain number of units that they can place on the field. They can increase that cap through leveling with Experience. Leveling up also gives access to stronger champions in the store. * The summoner can spend to gain 4 Experience toward their next level. * You gain 2 Experience for free at the end of each round. Champion Store * The summoner has a champion store of 5 randomly picked champions. * The summoner can spend to reroll the pool. * The champion store resets with every round for free. ** The champion store can be locked to keep the current champions in the store. * Champions from the store can be bought at the cost of their tier in . And they can be sold for: * Higher champion tiers only drop at higher levels, and their chance of dropping increases by levels, while decreasing the lower ones: * All summoners share the same pool of champions. Each champion can only be found a specific amount of times based on its tier: Champions * Most champions uses mana as a charge up system for their Special Ability. Mana is generated by basic attacking and taking damage. ** 1-Star units generate per attack, 2-Star generate per attack, and 3-Star units generate per attack. Taking damage generates Mana}}, depending on the pre-mitigated damage. ** Champions with mana automatically use their Special Abilities when their mana bar is full. ** Some champions have no mana. Their Special Ability usually is a modifier to their basic attacks that is always active. ** Almost all Special Abilities deal , with some exceptions. * Three 1-star champions can be combined to create a stronger 2-star champion. Three 2-star champions can be combined to create an even stronger 3-star champion. ** 2-star and 3-star champions have respectively 180% and 324% of the and of the 1-star version of the champion. The ability also becomes stronger by an amount specific to the champion. ** Champions combine automatically when you have three of the same. The combined champion will automatically appear on your battlefield if one of the original champions is already deployed. * Champions have a tier that represents their rarity that ranges from 1 to 7 (Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3, Tier 4, Tier 5, Tier 7). * Most champions have one origin and one class, with a few exceptions. Satisfying the origin or class conditions grants bonus effects. Champion Item Inventory * Defeated monsters sometimes drop loot-boxes that contain various rewards for the Little Legends or item that can be equipped onr a champion. * Champions can hold up to 3 items at the same time. * If two items are used on the same champion, they are combined into a stronger item, granting various effects based on the combination. * If a champion with items is sold, the items returns to the summoner's inventory. Rounds Carousel At the start of the game and then every 6 rounds after, all players participate in a shared draft, also known as the carousel. In shared drafts, everyone is transported to the center island of the Convergence and gets to pick a free champion from a single, randomized line-up of 9 champions. That champion is pre-equipped with an item. Pick the champion you want by running to it with your Little Legend, but move carefully: Little Legends pick up whoever they touch first, and there are no do-overs. The first carousel always has only tier 2 units. As the game progresses, shared draft serves as a comeback mechanic, with the two lowest health players allowed to make their selections first, followed by the next two lowest health players, and so on. Champions are guaranteed to have at least a basic item, and have an increasing chance to spawn with an advanced item as the game progresses. While the general strategy is to choose a champion and/or item that benefits your composition well, at times it can be more advantageous to choose a champion or item that would benefit another player well to slow their progression. A PvP match takes place right after every Carousel round, in the same round. The only exception is the first Carousel, which is right before a PvE match. PvE All rounds indicated here are the neutral rounds, where you either face a group of monsters/minions, or a round of shared draft (or carousel). All the other rounds are PvP. In the event that the player does not get an item during a PvE round, one of the minions, monsters, or epic monsters will now drop gold instead. Dragon, Rift Herald and Elder Dragon always drop a random combined item upon defeat. PvP During every round that isn't a neutral wave or shared draft, players will be randomly assigned an opponent, and one player's team will be teleported to the other's map. The teams will then fight until either one team is defeated or 40 seconds have passed. A player is counted as defeated when there are no surviving champions or summoned units, including untargetable units. The losing team takes damage proportional to the tier and upgrade level of each surviving champion on the other team. If the timer runs out and neither team has been defeated, it is considered a loss for both players and they are each damaged accordingly. When there are an odd number of players remaining, one player will be paired against a copy of another player's team, also known as a ghost army. If it wins the round, it deals damage to its opponent as if it were a real team. If it loses, nothing happens because it vanishes at the end of the round anyway. Once the match is down to three players, the highest-health player always faces off against a duplicate team and the other two players always fight each other. This gives the two lower-positioned players more time to build up their teams without being crushed by the player in the lead, making the eventual duel for first place more competitive. Loss and Victory Players start with . If a player is brought to , they are defeated. Defeated players are presented with the options of exiting the game or continuing to watch, and if they continue watching they may quit at any time with no penalties. Players are ranked based on the order they are defeated, and the last player standing is declared the winner. Phases Planning Each round begins with a 30 second set-up phase, during which players can position their champions ready for combat. Arrival Some players are transported to other player's arenas to battle them. Battle If your unit capacity isn't fully used, the left-most champions on your bench are automatically positioned in the bottom center of your battlefield until the cap is reached or no more champions are on your bench. The champions positioned on the battlefield then engage in combat. You can still buy champions but they won't affect the ongoing battle. You can equip items to champions and their effects will work as usual from then on, with the exception of effects that trigger on the beginning of combat which won't activate retroactively. URF Overtime Mode After 30 seconds into every battle, URF Overtime kicks in and speeds things up for 15 seconds. * 3 * 100% increased ability power. * 66% reduced crowd control duration. * 66% healing reduction. * 30% increased affection towards maritime mammals. Resolution The losing player takes damage to their total, based on the current stage plus an additional amount per surviving enemy champion based on the champion's tier and level: If players are using , a chest will spawn that players must open using their Little Legend. After combat, the chest will always spawn in the upper left corner of one's own arena. That means that if a battle was fought in the own arena, one can obtain the contents before the next round's planning phase starts, potentially granting additional interest. If the battle happened in another player's arena, one must return to the own arena to find the chest there. Base gold and interest are granted in the time of the returning Real Warp, essentially denying potential additional interest then. Chests will despawn at the start of the following combat phase. Departure The battlefield transitions to the next round. Players are transported back to their arenas. Terminology Teamfight Tactics has its own share of keywords and terminologies used in and outside of the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. Trivia General= * Teamfight Tactics is Riot Games' take on the genre. * URF Overtime Mode is a reference to the buff in Ultra Rapid Fire. * On 27th August 2019 Teamfight Tactics was having 20-40% of hours depending on the region, while holding steady. The mode also added net hours to the overall, whereas every other LoL-like mode tends to just move hours around (except ).NovaAsterix on TFT Data |-| Development= Teamfight Tactics: Development By Riot Cactopus and Riot Beernana (June 10, 2019) Teamfight Tactics Teamfight Tactics is a totally new game mode in League that'll hit PBE later this month. TFT is a round-based strategy game that pits you against seven opponents in a free-for-all race to build a powerful team that fights on your behalf. Your goal: Be the last person standing. ;How It Works You'll spend gold in the store before each round to recruit League champions to your team. Throughout the game, your team will become more powerful as you draft champions that share origins and classes to unlock trait bonuses. Additionally, you can combine three duplicates of the same champ to upgrade them into a super version of themselves, and combine three supers to create the ultimate version. Your team will then travel to an opponent's board (or they will come to you) and a battle will unfold. During combat, your champions will move, attack, and cast spells automatically. Just like in League, you'll need to choose a team comp and position your champs wisely to unlock their full potential. At the end of each round you'll earn gold to spend in future rounds. Occasionally, everyone will gather for a special event and draft from a single line-up of champions of varying strengths. Players will pick in the reverse order of their current standing, giving the players falling behind the chance to make a comeback. Win teamfights consistently to avoid losing health and deal damage to your opponents. Outlast everyone else to win, and don't forget to spam your emotes along the way. ;How and Why We're Making Teamfight Tactics Recently, we've been trying different kinds of modes that are deep and unique additions to the League experience. TFT is our next big exploration in that space and the first time we're jumping into a different genre. We've always loved strategy games and recently we've gotten into the new auto-battler genre—folks around the office have been playing an insane amount of Dota Auto Chess in particular. We love it, and it actually got us inspired to create something new as a mode in League. We're building this one with you. TFT's initial launch is a beta, so expect it to be a work in progress as we work all of the kinks out. Every step of the way we'll be listening closely to your experiences and feedback, so please let us know what you think. For our part, we'll be in frequent contact via dev articles, updates and patch notes. Part of treating this like a Real Grown Up Game Mode means we'll support it with cool metagame features. That includes ranked. You can expect to see the ranked for TFT start up around patch 9.14. At that point, we should be in a good spot with bugs and initial game balance. ;Introducing Little Legends With the introduction of Teamfight Tactics, we're excited to bring a whole new personalization option to League: Little Legends. These critters will be your avatar in TFT, dancing, emoting, animating, and generally showing off. After your first few games, you'll unlock your first LL just by playing. After picking up your one-time-only free Legend, you can purchase additional species in the store for . We're launching with six species: If you're not yet smitten with these Little Legends, expect more varieties with each patch, just like skins. Additionally, for those of you who want to really pop we'll feature Rare LL Eggs, purchasable for . Rare Eggs contain special variants of those same species, with an added twist: hatching a variant you’ve already found will make them star up just like the champions in TFT, powering up their models and effects. Once a variant has reached its third level, it will not drop from future Rare Eggs you open. Little Legends will also join you on the Howling Abyss, where they'll cheer you on from the sidelines while you battle. You'll see all of the Little Legends emoting their faces off on PBE, but we’ll talk more about what they are and how they work before they go live. Expect TFT to hit live servers during patch 9.13. Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Teamfight Tactics Gameplay Trailer League of Legends| Little Legends - Team Fight Tactics Companions| Teamfight Tactics and Death Recap Riot Pls - League of Legends| Making Games Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| Teamfight Tactics Music - Behind the Scenes - Orchestra Recording Session| What is Teamfight Tactics? Told by Nevercake| TFT Pre-Reg Trailer| Teamfight Tactics Rise of the Elements TFT Set 2 Gameplay Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Teamfight Tactics Promo 01.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Promo 1 Teamfight Tactics Promo 02.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Promo 2 Teamfight Tactics Promo 03.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Promo 3 Teamfight Tactics Promo 04.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Promo 4 Teamfight Tactics Promo 05.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Promo 5 Teamfight Tactics Promo 06.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Promo 6 Teamfight Tactics Promo 07.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Promo 7 Teamfight Tactics Mobile Logo Concept 01.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Mobile Logo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Teamfight Tactics Mobile Logo Concept 02.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Mobile Logo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Teamfight Tactics Mobile Logo Concept 03.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Mobile Logo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Teamfight Tactics RiseofTheElements Promo 01.jpg|Teamfight Tactics: Rise of The Elements Promo 1 Teamfight Tactics RiseofTheElements Promo 02.jpg|Teamfight Tactics: Rise of The Elements Promo 2 Teamfight Tactics Player Damage.jpg|Player Damage formula Teamfight Tactics Champion Pool Sizes.jpg|Old Champion Pool Sizes and Probabilities (V9.13) Teamfight Tactics Cheat Sheet S1.png|Character Cheat Sheet (Season 1) Teamfight Tactics Items Cheat Sheet S1.jpg|Item Cheat Sheet (Season 2) Teamfight Tactics 2019 small map.png|Map Layout Concept Teamfight Tactics Arena configuration.jpg|Teamfight Tactics Arena Layout during Beta Season Teamfight Tactics 2019 victory icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Victory Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 defeat icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Defeat Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 default icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Default Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 disabled icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Disabled Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 hover icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Hover Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 background short.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 1 Teamfight Tactics 2019 gameflow background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 2 Teamfight Tactics 2019 ready check background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Egg Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island1.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island3.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island4.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 4 Teamfight Tactics Default Arena map.jpg|Default Arena map Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Map 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 XP.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission XP Teamfight Tactics tutorial 1.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 1 Teamfight Tactics tutorial 2.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 2 Teamfight Tactics tutorial 3.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 3 Teamfight Tactics Bilgewater Arena Concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Blood Moon Arena Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Ionia Arena Concept 01.jpg|Ionia Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept |-|Summoner Icons= Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Molten Furyhorn Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demacian Silverwing Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Sentinel Runespirit Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Softnosed Molediver Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Hauntling Tier 1 TFT Launch profileicon.png|Teamfight Tactics Tier 1 Launch Tier 2 TFT Launch profileicon.png|Teamfight Tactics Tier 2 Launch Tier 3 TFT Launch profileicon.png|Teamfight Tactics Tier 3 Launch Tier 4 TFT Launch profileicon.png|Teamfight Tactics Tier 4 Launch Jade Paddlemar profileicon.png|Jade Paddlemar Jeweled Protector profileicon.png|Jeweled Protector Moontipped Hushtail profileicon.png|Moontipped Hushtail 3-Star Awesome profileicon.png|3-Star Awesome Dueling Spatulas profileicon.png|Dueling Spatulas Pass 2 Champion profileicon.png|Pass 2 Champion Pengu Portal Party profileicon.png|Pengu Portal Party Pirate's Bounty profileicon.png|Pirate's Bounty What's in the Box profileicon.png|What's in the Box Little Legend Dango profileicon.png|Little Legend Dango Little Legend Fuwa profileicon.png|Little Legend Fuwa Little Legend Shisa profileicon.png|Little Legend Shisa What's in the Orb profileicon.png|What's in the Orb Sparring Glove Punch profileicon.png|Sparring Glove Punch Pass 3 Champion profileicon.png|Pass 3 Champion Little Legend Melisma profileicon.png|Little Legend Melisma Little Legend Ossia profileicon.png|Little Legend Ossia Little Legend QiQi profileicon.png|Little Legend QiQi Craggle profileicon.png|Craggle Flutterbug profileicon.png|Flutterbug Tocker profileicon.png|Tocker |-| Emotes= See Ya! Emote.png|See Ya! Looking for This? Emote.png|Looking for This? Good as Gold Emote.png|Good as Gold Let Me Out! Animated Emote.png|Let Me Out! Animated I Won! Emote.png|I Won! Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Gold Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Gold Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Platinum Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Platinum Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Diamond Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Diamond Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Master Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Master Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Grandmaster Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Grandmaster Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Challenger Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Challenger Patch Notes es:Teamfight Tactics ru:Teamfight Tactics Category:Teamfight Tactics Category:Games Category:League of Legends game modes